6teen: Dude of the Living Dead
and Starr ready to fight the zombies.]] 6teen: Dude of the Living Dead is the first 6teen hour-long special. It is the last episode of the first season, which aired in Canada on October 27, 2005 and in the United States on October 23, 2008. Plot After Jude manages to sell an "insanely hot" stick-it to Coach Halder, he takes a break and meets four of his friends at The Big Squeeze. Caitlin flirts with her boyfriend Talon until Jen arrives with a huge pimple on her forehead. After everyone stops staring at it, Talon asks Caitlin if she'd like to go to a movie, to which she agrees to. However, an unusually pale Tricia interrupts their conversation, groaning. Caitlin eventually hands her a lemon smoothie, to which she walks off with without paying. After Talon leaves, Starr is seen on rollerskates. She waves at Jude before crashing into a lamp post. She gets up and once again waves at Jude, who casually waves at her back. When Jonesy asks why he didn't go talk to her, Jude admits that he's afraid of Star rejecting her again. Jonesy then announces that he has to head back to his job at a lingerie store. Nikki accuses him of only getting the job for the purpose of looking through a peephole in a changing room to watch women change. He objects and heads to work. He and Wyatt are later seen getting tacos, and are scared by Julie, an employee who works there. When walking back to the lemon, Jonesy notices that Wyatt's taco has a pale, gray finger in it and slaps it out of his hand. Meanwhile, Jude is strangled by an angry customer who appears to be gray and pale as well. Jude, thinking that the customer's extreme hunger is the reason for the attack, offers him an insanely hot stickit. The customer sniffs it and runs off screaming. Later, Jonesy is again seen at his job at the lingerie store. While watching a girl undress, he notices a man come into the changing room and bite the woman changing. He then attacks Jonesy. Jude and Wyatt rush to the changing room after Jonesy phones them, and cover the man's eyes with a bra. They rush to The Khaki Barn, where Nikki is meanwhile trying to call Jen. She tells her that zombies are attacking the mall. However, Jen doesn't believe her and hang up the phone. Coach Halder then appears behind her, apparently undead as well, and tries to attack her. She hits him and runs off screaming. Eventually, Jonesy, Jude, Jen, and Wyatt end up at the Khaki Barn. They find Nikki and take her (as well as The Clones) out of the store and run to find Caitlin. They find Caitlin at the movies. Talon was bitten by a small child, rendering him undead. They all run off without Talon and find Darth and Ron, who are still alive. Caitlin manages to find Talon once again, and puts duct tape over his mouth. However, she takes it off when she offers him a candy, but he shouts and makes all the zombies in the mall walk over to the gang. They quickly escape and run into Stereo Shack. When Talon tries to attack them, they are forced to lock him out of the store, but accidentally cut his arm off while doing it. Caitlin foolishly holds it by her, to remember Talon. Right after one of the clones, Kristen, starts to slowly turn into a zombie (due to her getting scratched by an Albatross & Finch employee earlier) the power goes out. Kristen, who is fully a zombie by this point, bites Chrissy. Kristen, who wants to be part of "the loop" forces the zombie Kristen to bite her. She does, and everyone else is forced to lock them in a small room inside the store. Ron puts Jude in charge of guarding the only food they have - some strawberry gum, a grilled cheese sandwich, a bag of chips, and some insanely hot stickits. However, he carelessly leaves the snacks near the door, and hungry zombies break in and steal the food. Jude notices later that the zombies that ate his insanely hot stickits collapsed. He comes to the conclusion that the zombies can only die if they drink or are sprayed with the hot sauce that he used for his stickits. The gang gathers up water guns and hot sauce, and go to Stick It. By this point, Darth and Ron have turned into zombies, Jen got attacked by one but her zit scared it away, and Caitlin no longer has Talon's arm after Jen got frustrated and whacked her with it. The zombies start to attack, but the gang attacks back with their hot sauce. The gang also manages to pay their enemies back for what they did to them. For example, Wyatt sprayed hot sauce at a zombie Chad for stealing his Serena away from him. Jonesy sprayed the man who destroyed the "peephole" in the changing room. Even Caitlin, believing that Talon was selfish by turning into a zombie right before prom (which he of course couldn't help), stated how she could do so much better than him before spraying him with hot sauce. Once they believe that they have killed all the zombies in the mall, the gang starts to leave. However, Nikki sees a second wave of zombies walking towards them and shouts to the gang. Before they have the chance to escape, a zombie Kristen bites Nikki's arm and Coach Halder then bites Jen's shoulder. Serena bites Wyatt's arm. Ron then pounces on Jonesy and bites him. Tricia and another male (Kyle) both bite Caitlin's thighs. Starr and Jude are the only survivors. When Starr asks what they should do for their last moments, Jude suggests that they share one last kiss, which they do. However, their kiss is interrupted when Jen, now a zombie, gets up from the floor and pops her zit in front of them. The zit explodes, and puss flies onto Jude and Starr. Still kissing, Jude vomits, and transfers the barf into Starr's mouth, who then spits it out on the floor. Jude then wakes up from his dream. The TV channel in his room states that they have wrapped up their 24-hour Monster Movie Marathon. Jude then states that it was an awesome dream before collapsing back onto his bed. Later, Jude arrives at The Lemon with everything back to normal. However, Nikki states that Jude looks like the living dead, which reminds him of the dream he had. Starr then roller skates by and waves to Jude. Just like his dream, she hits a lamp post and falls. However, this time he walks over and helps her up. He asks her out and she agrees. He walks back to the table, eager to explain to the gang what happened until he hears a weird slurping noise coming from Jen, who is sucking up all the pop from her drink. However, when he turns to her, he notices a huge zit on her forehead and screams. Quotes *'Jude:' You sure about this? It's pretty hot. Coach Halder: Give it to me, sissy boy! *'Jen:' Whatever. It's just a little zit. Jude: I've never seen one that huge before! Jen: It's not that big. Jonesy: Dude, it's big. *'Wyatt:' Jonesy, this is insane! You can't do this! (In the background Zombie Serena bites Zombie Chad.) Jonesy: I'm not gonna see anything I haven't seen before. Wyatt: Cleverly rationalized. I guess as long as you tell me everything, I'll be able to let you know if you'll be going over the line. *'Wyatt:' So if everybody knows about the peephole in the change room, why don't all guys apply there? Jonesy: They do. They just almost never hire guys to work there. Wyatt: So how'd you get a job? Jonesy: I told them I was gay. *'Coach Halder:' Hey Dobbs! Check this out! This is the MVP of zits, right here! *'Manager:' Hey, you can't go in there! Wyatt: It's okay, we're gay. *'Chrissy:' Have you noticed the customers are pushier today? Kristen: They're pastier, too. Kirsten: And they're not really paying. *'Nikki:' You have to come with us. (Nikki drags Caitlin away as the zombified Talon begins to eat the seat in front of him.) *'Ron:' Prove you're not zombies. Say something. Nikki: You wear your pants way too high. *'Jen:' (in the elevator) Good song. *'Caitlin:' I can't believe it! I finally find the perfect guy, and he's a zombie! *'Nikki:' Wait a minute...is that an arm you're holding? Caitlin: It's not just anyone's arm! It's Talon's arm! *'Kirsten:' No fair! You guys are going to be undead, and I'll be all un-undead! Nikki: You mean like, alive? Kirsten: Yeah! Alive, and out of the loop! Bite me! Bite me bite me bite me! *'Old man:' We may be slow but we're not dead yet, buddy boy! *'Caitlin:' Are you okay? Jen: No! Even zombies are grossed out by my zit! *'Jen:' Great! I'm gonna die with the world's biggest zit! Caitlin: And I'm gonna die single! *'Starr:' Hi Jude. How's it goi– (She skates into a pole.) Trivia *The episode is on the DVD of the same name, which includes the special and the Halloween episode Boo, Dude. *This was the first episode to air on Cartoon Network. *At the beginning of the episode, we see Caitlin working at the Big Squeeze without her lemon hat. *When this episode aired on Cartoon Network, they replaced the word 'gay' with the word 'famous', most likely to prevent it from being skipped. *The zombie sequence was revealed to be all just a nightmare. *The Zombified Michael Jackson is among the zombie crowd in 2 scenes. *This is one of the two hour-long specials. The other being Snow Job. *Notably, near the episode's end, most of the gang were attacked and zombified by the zombie versions of those characters whom they hated the most at that point in the series for doing them wrong at other times: **Jonesy was turned by Ron **Jen was turned by Coach Halder **Nikki was turned by the Clones **Caitlin was turned by Tricia **Wyatt was turned by Serena *Not only this, but they also singled out and attacked the zombie versions of those who they thought had done them wrong (although most of these were not really their fault). **Wyatt blasted Chad for stealing Serena **Caitlin blasted Talon for turning into a zombie **Jonesy blasted Stuart Goldstein for wrecking the changing room peephole *The name and episode is influenced by the movie "Night of the Living Dead". *This is the only episode of 6teen to bear a TV-PG-DV rating on Cartoon Network (Other episodes are rated TV-PG or TV-PG-D). *Jonesy's job: employee at Not Quite Naked Reason for firing: None, due to the mall being overrun by zombies. *This is the second time Jude threw up in Starr's mouth when they kissed, even though it was all just a dream. *This is the first time the series shows a scene outside of the Galleria Mall, in this case, Jude's room. *There was a continuity error here when Nikki asked Jen when she ever lied about anything, and Jen replies about missing curfew and telling her sister that her fish died of "natural causes". Nikki is an only child. This may have been intentional as most of the episode was intended to be a dream. *This is the longest episode of the 6teen series and most notably one of the most popular. *Starr, Darth, Ron and the Clones were all among the last survivors and teamed up with the gang before they were eliminated (except for Starr and Jude). *Starr and the gang are the only humans left in the mall by the end of the dream. *A flashback is shown in this episode of Ron the Rent-a-Cop actually in Vietnam as a soldier. This is the second time one of his flashbacks is shown in the series; he flashes back for the first time in The Swami. *The episode may be influenced by Super Mario Bros. 2 since the whole video game is all just a dream by Mario. *Something else that may have influenced the ending is the movie "Nightmare on Elm Street". In the movie, time is reset to the day on which the movie started. Once again, some of the same things happen (although things quickly go wrong in the movie). *The scene where the gang recite a long list of things they hate about zombies is a reference to a similar scene in Do the Right Thing. *Several hints that this episode is a dream are given: **An early hint that this is a dream comes when Coach Halder spits fire at the ceiling after eating the spicy stick-it. This is easily the most unrealistic thing to happen in the course of the show. **Associated with this is the fact that in The Slow and the Even-Tempered, Coach Halder specifically requested no spicy food for lunch, suggesting that he doesn't like it. **Another hint is Nikki being excited to hear that Jonesy got a job at Not Quite Naked, which would essentially allow him to spy on women all day. This is very out-of-character for her because she is usually disgusted by his schemes whenever they relate to women. ***Admittedly, though, she does act disgusted after her first reaction. **Coach Halder yells much more in this episode. (This is probably because Jude thinks of his loud voice as yelling. **Jen manages to put two hours on the penalty box timer even though the timer reads MM:SS, not HH:MM. (The display says 2:00, and Jen calls it a two-hour penalty.) **Jude is continually the one with the best memory and oftentimes seems smarter than he actually is. For instance, he remembers that they need to get the Clones out of the Khaki Barn, and that they're missing Caitlin. He's also able to deduce that his "insanely hot stick its" are how to kill zombies. **Ron says that his security vehicle is parked outside Stereo Shack. However, he didn't arrive at the store in it, and he never went to get it. It's a bit too convenient that the vehicle would be right where they needed it. *The gang's first interactions with zombies came in the following order: **Caitlin (Tricia, as a customer at the Big Squeeze) **Wyatt (Chad and Serena at work) **Jonesy (buying tacos from Julie) **Jude (serving a cowboy at Stick It) **Nikki (trapped in the Khaki Barn with the Clones and several zombies) **Jen (the zombified Coach Halder attacks her) *Jen's answering the phone with "Zits-R-Us" is a reference to the toy store franchise "Toys-R-Us". *Jude mentions a movie called "Dead Morning Denver". This implies that the movie was one he watched before he fell asleep, or perhaps was watching when he conked out. *'Goof': When the zombies come for the survivors after Talon calls them, they run and Caitlin doesn't replace the tape over Talon's mouth. In the elevator, however, he has tape over his mouth. *Ron's yelling "FREEDOM!" is a reference to the movie "Braveheart". *Although this was all a dream, for Jude it was a powerful one, as it convinced him to get back together with Starr when his dream version's biggest regret was revealed to be that he'd never had the guts to ask Starr out again. Gallery Dude.jpg Jude's feet.jpg|View of Jude's shoes/feet at the start of the episode. Zombies behind Jonesy.jpg|Jonesy doesn't know there are zombies behind him. Caitlin sees something.jpg|Caitlin sneaks through the air vents with Jen and Jude on the way to Stick-It. Jen and Nikki prepare.jpg|Jen and Nikki prepare for zombie war. Video JwdDRvhM09U NLZrg--hJQw mo4mYTT0c3w PGbNZj737V8 Category:Hour-long specials Category:Holiday Specials Category:Season 1 Category:Season Finales Category:Videos